


Normal Verse II

by Evysmin



Series: Normal Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evysmin/pseuds/Evysmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sabia, sempre soube, que seu irmão não era uma pessoa normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal Verse II

Sam sabia, sempre soube, que seu irmão não era uma pessoa normal. E isso não tinha nada a ver com seu instinto apurado de caçador que, muitas vezes, funcionava como se fosse um sexto sentido de Dean, muitas vezes estava certo e os salvou.

Não tinha nada a ver com ele ser o receptáculo de um arcanjo, ou ele ir para o inferno ou a droga do purgatório. Também não era  _aquele_ jeito que chamava a atenção dos outros, que o fazia ganhar as garotas e fazer amigos que não fazia dele normal.

A droga do seu jeito, charme ou o que quer que fosse que fez até um anjo virar uma espécie de fã alucinado seu. Por que era assim que Sam classificava Castiel, como um fã alucinado que seguia todos os passos de seu ídolo e não um amigo. E isso não tinha nada a ver com ciúmes.

Talvez tivesse um pouco de ciúmes sim na sua colocação, mas o Winchester mais novo não podia evitar.

O lado de Dean que era super apegado a ele, Sam, também não era o que o fazia uma pessoa não normal. Ao menos não para Sam. Por que toda aquela dependência que Dean tinha dele, a forma que seu irmão fazia tudo por ele, para Sam era aceitável por que ele mesmo faria tudo igual e no fim ele gostava daquele vinculo de co-dependência que eles tinham.

Não, não era aquilo que não fazia de Dean uma pessoa normal. O que não o deixava ser uma pessoa normal, no ponto de vista de Sam, era as ideias que seu irmão costumava ter. Ideias absurdas, pensamentos e teorias totalmente surreais. Até mesmo para o tipo de vida que os Winchesters levavam.

Sem contar com a realidade pornô, que era sempre mencionada pelo seu irmão. Mas dessa vez Dean havia passado dos limites. Sim, para tudo havia limites, até mesmo para os Winchesters. Mas parecia que essa palavra Dean não conhecia. Limite.

\- Sam eu...

\- Cala a boca, Dean! - Esbravejou o mais novo. Que estava jogado sobre a cama de casal que compartilhavam em mais um dos motéis de quinta ao qual estavam habituados.

\- Sério, cara! Por que você não me ouve? - Dean perguntou já perdendo a paciência com o irmão.

\- Por que não tem o que ouvir, Dean.

\- E por que não?

\- Por que isso é um absurdo, Dean! - Sam gritou.

\- Cara, pensa bem... - Dean se sentou na cama, ao lado do mais novo. - Você já parou pra pensar em tudo o que vemos e vivenciamos até agora? Todas as coisas que qualquer um pensaria que é loucura, que não existe, que não pode acontecer e na verdade pode?

\- Mas isso não pode acontecer, Dean. Que droga!

\- E por que não?

\- POR QUE EU NÃO TENHO UM ÚTERO, NÃO PRODUZO ÓVULOS E EU NÃO. ESTOU. GRÁVIDO! - Sam gritou para o irmão.

Já estava cansando de toda aquela conversa e continuar naquele assunto só fazia com que o mal estar que sentia piorasse.

Somente Dean para pensar um absurdo desses.

\- Uma bruxa pode ter feito um feitiço em você que lhe deu essa... capacidade. - Dean insistiu.

\- Nós não topamos com nenhuma bruxa há semanas. - Sam respondeu fechando os olhos, suspirando fundo, passando a mão pelo rosto.

\- Quem sabe pode ser uma bruxa vingativa que só estava esperando o momento certo para agir.

O mais novo não resolveu responder. Já havia notado que seu irmão não iria desistir tão fácil.

\- E qual é, Sammy! Você tem que concordar que nos últimos dias tem agido estranho.

\- O que? - Sam perguntou, surpreso.

\- Sim. Você não está mais implicando comigo, sobre paquerar as mulheres nas lanchonetes que vamos, parou de implicar com as minhas músicas e até passou a cantar junto.

\- Estava tentando ser legal com você, Dean.

\- Pra mim isso quer dizer que você não estava de TPMS esse mês.

\- TP o que? - O mais novo perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

\- TPMS. Tensão pré menstrual do Sammy. - Dean explicou para o irmão. - Passei a chamar assim a fase do mês que você fica mais chato.

Sam pegou um travesseiro e o colocou sobre seu rosto. Era demais para ele ter que ouvir aquilo tudo no estado que se encontrava.

\- Se você não teve TPMS esse mês é um ponto a meu favor, mostra que eu estou certo.

\- Isso só mostra o quanto você é um idiota. - Sam respondeu, ainda com o travesseiro sobre o rosto.

\- Aí depois veio o desejo estranho de querer comer um hambúrguer.

\- Não foi desejo, Dean. Foi vontade. Vontade de querer algo diferente do que sempre como. Que mal há nisso, hein? Qualquer um faz esse tipo de coisa, o tempo todo. - Sam respondeu, finalmente tirando o travesseiro de seu rosto.

\- Qualquer um sim, mas não você. Não o Sammy que eu conheço. Não depois de não ter acontecido a TPMS do mês.

\- Dean...

\- Mais um ponto a meu favor. Você perdeu, Sammy! - O mais velho o cortou.

Sam perguntou-se quando foi que aquilo começou a ser um jogo para ter pontuações e ele estar perdendo.

\- E ainda tem esses enjoos que você está sentindo desde ontem. Enjoo, mais um sintoma de gravidez, mais um ponto a meu favor. - Dean estufou o peito ao terminar de falar.

\- A causa do meu enjoo deve ser alguma comida estragada que comi, sei lá Dean. Não viaja, cara.

\- E pra terminar... - Dean continuou, não dando atenção para o que o outro estava dizendo. Levantou-se, pegou o computador do mais novo e o trouxe consigo para onde estava Sam. - Enquanto você estava no banheiro, vomitando, eu fiz uma pesquisa e a posição que você gosta de fazer quando a gente transa, papai e mamãe, comigo ficando um pouco mais dentro de você, é mais favorável para que ocorra uma fecundação.

\- Quantas vezes eu terei que falar que não tenho óvulos para ser fecundado? - Sam perguntou em um tom tão alto quanto pode, devido a seu estado. - E eu não sei por que você insiste tanto nessa ideia.

\- Eu... eu só acho que seria muito legal se tivéssemos um filho, você e eu. Iriamos ter a nossa própria família. E também, você sabe, a gente só quer ter esse tipo de coisa com quem amamos e queremos passar o resto dos dias juntos e eu não tenho outra pessoa melhor para ocupar esse lugar na minha vida além de você, Sam.

E nesse momento Sam esqueceu, sua doença e até mesmo as ideias absurdas de seu irmão. Dean não era do tipo que expõem seus sentimentos e quando isso acontecia sempre pegava Sam de surpresa. Ouvir tudo o que o mais velho disse, envolvendo-o em sua vida, ouvir mais uma vez o quanto era importante pra ele, isso o desestabilizou

Deu um pequeno sorriso para Dean e o convidou para deitar ao seu lado, o que foi feito imediatamente pelo loiro. Dean passou os braços pelos ombros de Sam que se aconchegou ao corpo do mais velho, sentindo aquele cheiro tão característico dele, que Sam tanto gostava.

Para não quebrar o clima Sam até ignorou quando a mão do irmão pousou em sua barriga, alisando-a.

\- Seriamos muito felizes se tivéssemos um filho, Sammy.

\- Eu já sou feliz. - Sam disse e recebeu um olhar do irmão. - Minha, quer dizer, a nossa vida não é nenhum mar de rosas, e talvez nunca será, mas eu sou feliz, mesmo desse jeito torto. Eu tenho você e isso já basta.

Sam também não era do tipo que se declara a todo momento, mas aprendeu a gostar disso, especialmente se fosse feito para Dean. E ele sabia que Dean apreciava isso também. Pôde comprovar isso, mais de uma vez, e agora também quando sentiu o braço do mais velho aperta-lo ainda mais contra o seu corpo.

\- Eu fico imaginando... - Dean disse depois de alguns minutos de silencio. - Como seria um filho com nossas características. Bom, com certeza seria lindão tendo a mim como pai e você como mãe. - Sam crispou os lábios e olhou enfezado para o irmão.

\- Tudo bem, um pai lindo como eu e um lindo "pãe" como você. - Dean sorriu ao terminar de falar.

\- Eu estou com fome. - Sam disse, querendo pôr um fim naquela conversa.

\- Tudo bem. Irei comprar algo pra você comer. - Dean se levantou, pegou sua jaqueta, as chaves do Impala e saiu. Sam se permitiu dar um suspiro de alivio por aquela conversa estranha de gravidez ter um fim. Ele esperava que fosse um fim definitivo.

**oOo**

Quando Dean retornou, mais ou menos meia hora depois, Sam já se sentia melhor. Havia tomado um banho, trocado de roupas e seus enjoos haviam parado. Agora ele estava sentado na cama, as pernas esticadas sobre a mesma, com as costas apoiada na cabeceira. Viu Dean entrar com dois sacos de papel, os colocar sobre a mesinha ao lado da porta, tirar a jaqueta e joga-la de qualquer jeito em uma cadeira. O loiro pegou o saco maior e veio até Sam.

\- Como você ainda está meio enjoado resolvi trazer a sua salada de sempre no lugar do hambúrguer que você estava desejando comer até outro dia.

Sam se recusou a responder, de novo, sobre o "desejo". Pegou o saco, retirou o recipiente onde estava a salada, abriu-o, pegou os talheres descartáveis que vieram junto e começou a comer.

Dean sentou-se ao seu lado na cama, assistindo à televisão, o tempo todo em que o moreno comia eles ficaram em silencio. Quando Sam acabou, Dean pegou o recipiente de suas mãos, jogou fora e lhe deu uma garrafa com água para ele beber. Voltou a se sentar ao lado do irmão, passou um braço pelos ombros dele, o puxando para si. Aconchegando-o em seu corpo.

Sam começou a estranhar esse comportamento carinhoso de seu irmão, afinal aquilo não combinava com Dean, mas não iria falar nada. Estava até gostando daquilo.

Algum minutos se passaram até Dean voltar a falar:

\- Sabe Sam... Eu ainda acho que você está grávido.

\- Dean...

\- Mas você está certo, eu posso estar errado.

\- Pode estar? - Sam perguntou ironicamente.

\- Sim, por isso tive uma ideia. - Dean levantou-se da cama.

\- Oh meu Deus... - Sam praticamente gemeu. Suspeitava que a ideia de seu irmão não era uma coisa boa.

\- Vamos tirar a prova dos nove. Por isso comprei isso pra você. - Dean pegou o outro embrulho que havia trazido consigo e tirou o conteúdo, mostrando para Sam uma caixinha com teste de gravidez de farmácia.

\- Oh meu Deus... - Sam gemeu mais alto ao ver o que o irmão segurava.

\- Qual é Sammy, você só tem que mijar nesse papelzinho aqui e a gente espera. Se der positivo eu estou certo, óbvio. Se der negativo você está livre de mim.

\- Não irei fazer esse teste, Dean. Isso é um absurdo!

\- Você já notou quantas vezes falou essa palavra hoje? Absurdo?

\- Você já notou quantos absurdos você já disse hoje?

\- É só fazer a droga do teste e eu te deixo em paz.

\- Não vou fazer droga de teste nenhum!

**oOo**

Meia hora depois Sam estava no banheiro, acompanhado de Dean. No fim das contas ele fez o maldito teste de gravidez, ao menos para se ver livre das ideias loucas de seu irmão.

Sam abaixou o tampo do vaso e sentou-se para esperar pelo teste. Dean apenas apoiou-se no balcão da pia, cruzou os braços. Nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra enquanto esperavam pelo momento em que o teste desse o resultado.

Quando o momento finalmente chegou apenas um continuou calado.

**oOo**

\- Eu... Ainda não estou acreditando nisso. Como... como isso pode ser verdade? Isso é um...

\- Absurdo, eu sei... - Dean disse completando a frase do irmão. - Mas isso não muda o fato. Você está grávido, Sammy! Vamos ser pais! - O mais velho disse sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Sam afundou-se ainda mais na cama. Estavam os dois deitados, lado a lado. Desde quando o teste deu positivo Dean não saia de perto do mais novo. Estava sendo mais protetor que o normal.

A tirinha de papel do teste estava lá, do lado de Dean da cama, sobre mesinha que ficava o abajur. Uma pequena tira de papel que estava lhe assombrando. Apenas uma linha nele, que de acordo com a caixinha do teste dizia ser positivo.

\- Vamos ter que ser mais cuidadosos a partir de agora. Você está grávido. Eu irei proteger a você a ao nosso filho... - Dean passou a mão sobre a barriga do irmão. - Bobby tinha um amigo, médico, que sempre ajudava aos caçadores, ele pode nos ajudar. Vou procurar o número dele e avisa-lo que iremos vê-lo. Quem sabe você faça o seu pré-natal com ele.

\- Oh meu deus... - Sam disse baixinho.

\- Não fica assim Sammy, eu sei que isso é estranho, mais estarei ao seu lado. Como sempre. - Beijou a testa do irmão e voltou a passar a mão sobre a barriga dele. - Não vejo a hora de ver a sua barriga grande. Confesso que será estranho, mas... Droga, será o nosso filho. Ou filha. Isso é muito bom.

Sam sentia seu mau estar voltar com toda a animação de Dean. Ele não poderia estar grávido. Aquilo era loucura demais. Até mesmo pra eles.

\- Vou pedir mais cartões de créditos afinal teremos que comprar fraldas. E uma cadeirinha de bebê para colocar no impala. Teremos que comprar roupas maiores pra você, mais largas. Um homem grávido iria chamar a atenção de todos. Temos que pensar também na hora do parto. Temos que ter certeza que o doutor sabe fazer uma boa cesariana, afinal você não irá ter o nosso filho de maneira normal né? Você está grávido, mas não tem uma vagina e o bebê com certeza não irá sair pelo o seu...

Sam ouviu tudo o que o irmão disse, calado, e imaginando-se naquela situação. Com a barriga grande, usando roupas largas. Mas ouvir que teria que parir o bebê de forma natural foi demais para ele aguentar. Levantou-se da cama o mais rápido que pode e correu para o banheiro. Ajoelhou-se próximo ao vaso e vomitou.

Não soube quanto tempo permaneceu ali, quando menos deu por si Dean estava lá, passando a mão em suas costas, carinhosamente.

\- Tá tudo bem, Sammy. Enjoo nos primeiros meses é normal.

Sam sentiu seu estomago se revirar.

\- Ah! Lembrei! Temos que pensar como o bebê será alimentado. Se seus peitos irão dar leite ou não.

Sam voltou a colocar o rosto no vaso e vomitar.

**oOo**

Assim como disse que faria, Dean ligou para o doutor amigo de Bobby e no dia seguinte levou Sam para ser consultado por ele. Um dos Winchester fez o caminho de ida feliz e o outro triste, da mesma forma aconteceu a viagem de volta. Mas por motivos diferentes.

\- Depois dessa notícia eu até me sinto bem melhor. - Sam dizia ao entrar no quarto de motel.

\- Você ouviu o doutor. Tem que se cuidar direito, ficar em repousou. Se hidratar...

\- Sim, eu sei Dean... - Sam interrompeu o irmão. - Fico feliz por ser apenas uma Gastroenterite. - O mais novo se sentou na cama, abrindo uma garrafa de água para beber enquanto olhava o irmão passar direto para o banheiro.

No fim das contas o que Sam tinha era apenas uma Gastroenterite que poderia ter sido transmitida pelo contato, pelo ar ou por uma intoxicação alimentar. Sam apostava na última opção, ou poderia até mesmo ser as três, afinal a cidade onde estavam não era grande e os estabelecimentos onde foram, hospedados ou onde comiam, também não eram muito confiáveis.

\- O que você está fazendo? - Gritou para o irmão que ainda estava no banheiro.

\- A droga do teste estava com a validade vencida! - Dean apareceu com a caixa do teste em mãos. Jogou a caixa de volta para a lixeira e bufou de raiva.

\- Cara, não fica assim... Eu disse para você que essa história toda era um...

\- Absurdo, eu sei. Me desculpe por isso, Sammy. - Dean se sentou na cama, ao lado do irmão. - De qualquer forma eu fico feliz que você esteja bem, e enquanto ainda não estiver cem por cento eu irei cuidar de você. Como sempre fiz.

\- Obrigado por isso. - Sam sorriu para o mais velho. - Eu só não entendo como você...

\- Eu sei, tá legal! Foi loucura demais da minha parte pensar que isso seria possível. - O mais velho respondeu já sabendo do que o outro estava falando. - Eu só queria... Ter um filho que não tentasse me matar depois. A possibilidade de ter um filho com você seria muito boa, seria ótima na verdade. Seriamos uma família. Uma família de verdade por que...

\- Só queremos ter uma família com quem amamos. Eu sei. Ouvi você dizer antes. Eu quero que você saiba que, se fosse possível, se eu estivesse mesmo grávido, claro que eu iria surtar... - Sam riu. - Mas eu iria gostar de ter uma família, desse tipo com você, Dean. Pelos mesmo motivos que disse antes, entendeu? - O mais novo disse olhando diretamente nos olhos do irmão.

Era uma forma dele dizer para Dean que também o amava. Dean entendeu isso e sorriu para ele.

\- Tudo bem, Sammy. Não vamos prolongar esse momento mulherzinha. Você sabe que eu não quero isso.

\- Eu sei disso. E sei também o que você quer, Dean.

\- Sabe é? - O mais velho perguntou sorrindo de uma forma safada para o outro. Empurrando o corpo dele na cama. Deitando-se sobre ele.

\- Sei sim. E sabe de uma coisa?

\- Uhm?

\- Eu também quero.

\- É claro que você quer. - Dean sorriu de lado e beijou a boca do irmão, lascivamente. O beijo fora correspondido da mesma forma. O loiro já estava com a mão por baixo da camisa do mais novo, puxando-a, querendo tira-la. Mas Sam o parou.

\- Mas por via das dúvidas... Papai e mamãe, por algum tempo, será somente comigo por cima.

Dean sorriu para o irmão, o beijou de novo e virou seus corpos, deixando o mais novo ficar sobre ele. Seria como Sam queria, afinal de contas ele era o único que aguentava as ideias loucas de Dean.

**FIM**


End file.
